Rosario plus Vampire plus Dragon
by Draco the Executioner
Summary: Well it's my first story. If anyone is not interested, then get out of here! anyways my oc is a hybrid of blood demon and dragon, and now he's about to enter the Yokai Academy. He'll make friends, allies, acquaintances, and enemies. M for strong language.
1. Draco's bio

Character Profile.

Name: Draco Bloodgrave

Age: 18

Personality: calm, humorous, sometimes lazy, blunt and sarcastic.

Abilities and skills: as a blood dragon demon he can control blood( Similar to the branch of sin from Deadman Wonderland) he can create any weapons from his blood. He can shape shift into a dragon(A/N: think Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon). Regeneration healing factor,longevity, a skilled swordsman, marksman and martial artist.

Appearance: long red hair with black streaks, dark tan skin, green eyes, muscular built(not overly muscle built)

Outfit: wears a red mask over his mouth and nose, a bulletproof vest, over his red short sleeve Under Armor shirt, red camo cargo pants and combat boots.

Occupation: freelance mercenary, an X-man, now a student at the Yokai Academy.

Relationships: Laura Kinney/X-23(girlfriend), Deadpool(personal trainer,friend), Deathstroke(personal trainer),Lobo(friend)


	2. Chapter 1: Onward to Yokai Academy

Our story begins with a red clad young fellow name Draco Bloodgrave who's right now on the first seat of the right side of the bus taking a nap and thinking but his girlfriend, Laura Kinney, aka X-23. Then the bus stopped(which woke Draco up) to pick up an average looking brown haired kid(too lazy to describe him) who got on the bus sat timidly three seats away from the masked lad. 'Huh?...no scent of anything supernatural on him, must be human'. Draco thought as he's observing the kid.

"Hey, are you going to be a new student at the Academy too?" the kid asked.

"Yeah, and you I bet?" Draco asked

"Yeah. I was going to be a student for a different college, but I flunked out of the entrance exam" he said looking down. At this, Draco sweatdropped.'other words, he's a idiot and seeing how this anime is no doubt' he thought as he break the fourth wall. "Sorry I hear, at least you'll be in college now am I right?" Said Draco. "Draco Bloodgrave is my name. Your's?"

"I'm-" he started but interrupted.

"IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT YOUR NAME IS!" Draco shouted, got the boy scared pissless. "I'm just kidding. Go ahead and tell me your name."

"I'm Tsukune Aono. I gotta say, that is a awesome name." He said.

"Yeah it is. Doesn't it?" Said Draco.

"Hey, kids. Are you the new students at Yokai Academy?" The bus driver asked.

"Huh? Uh yeah" Tsukune said.

"Were you paying attention? I mean we were sorta talking about it." Draco said in a smart alec tone.

" Brace yourselves kids, because Yokai Academy is no normal school you're going" bus driver said.

"*scoffed* I've been involved in a Institute for mutants back in New York, I can take care of myself." Draco said as he puts his earphones on from his iPhone to listen to Highway to Hell by AC/DC, which is rather fitting if you ask me.

"What do you mean by that?" The boy asked the driver, suddenly his phone rang and so did Draco's, cutting his song off. "Bloodgrave Residence!" He answered.

"Hey babe it's Laura, I got to tell you good luck with school and if I catch you flirting with those girls, I'm going to slice off your coc-." Then the reception got cut off as the bus enter the tunnel. "Like I don't what she's going to say before we got cut off. Alright first thing on my to do list is not to cheat on my girlfriend. Gonna write this down" the young dragon-blood demon said as he wrote it down on his little note pad.

Later, Draco and Tsukune arrive at the bus stop, observing the landscape, which composed of the tunnel, a cliff, an ocean of red water which to Draco's liking, smells like blood, a scarecrow with a bus stop sign and deep, creepy forest.

"Wow, it's like a completely different world here on the other side of the tunnel." Tsukune said.

"Hehe. I like it. Kinda like Narnia!" Said Draco.

" I'd watch my back if I were you kids" said the bus driver as he close the door and drove off.

"And so begins our adventures." Said the red clad masked man.

"Let's get going, it's creepy out here." Tsukune said, who is getting scared shitless.

"Tch! Bitch please, this is a cake walk for me. Mmm cake." Said Draco, walking into the forest ahead,rubbing his stomach and thinking about cake.

"What are you..? Hey wait up!" Tsukune said, rushing after the red clad man.

And so Draco and Tsukune are walking through the forest for a while now, and Tsukune who is looking like he'll wet himself is about to say something. "Hope we're going the right way." Said Tsukune.

"Of course we're going the right way, Aono. We're walking in the direction where we saw the school." Draco said, still not caring. A swarm of bats came from nowhere and knocked Tsukune down, to which made Draco rolled his eyes. "Really? Bats knocked you down? Bet you're the definition of a manly man, aren't you?"

"No it's just-" Tsukune started

"Thank you for admitted that." Draco said, as he started to walk ahead of Tsukune again, suddenly they heard a noise.

"What was that?" Tsukune said

"More bats I assume" Draco said, as he got out his ipod to listen to Protect ya Neck by Wu-Tang Clan as he's walking on.

The noise picked up again and then Tsukune started panicking. "Whatever it is, it's getting closer" He said in fear, starting to jog...or speed walk, I'm not sure.

"If you're trying to pick up the pace, then you are surely failing my friend. At the pace you're going right now, you'll be dead by now" said Draco.

Noise started to pick up and Tsukune once again about to wet himself. "Oh, no, what the hell is following us?!"

"Well ya stop pissing yourself? You make Shinji Ikari from Neon Genesis look manly! Besides, nothing is going to hurt us here. What could happen here in the forest to hurt one of us?" Draco said. heard a flapping sound and then looked up. "It's just me, a bat! Whee!" A bat called down to the boys.

"Did that bat just talked?" Draco asked.

"Whew! it was just a bat." Tsukune said, calming down.

"You're not surprised that bat just talked?" Draco said. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a girl with pink long hair on a bike slam Tsukune, sending them both flying. "Whoa, I guess I was half wrong about something wouldn't harm us, it just harmed him. But it's pretty damn funny!" Draco said, laughing. "I'll check and see if they're okay" he started and saw them moving and he stepped back a bit.

"Ow, that hurt." Tsukune said, putting his hand on her thigh, to which she gave out a small gasp, causing him to notice their position and blush, but not think ahead enough to move his hand.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I just suddenly got all dizzy." The girl said, moving her hair out of the way, getting an anime background which emphasizing her beauty.

"In that condition miss, you shouldn't be operating on machineries, and bikes" Draco said and now turned his attention to Tsukune. "Earth to Romeo, your hand is on her thigh"

"Huh?!" He said, alarmed, looking at his hand, still on her thigh. He struggled to move, but only fell forward a little and his hand wound up on the inside of her thigh, to which she pinned down her skirt.

"Uh… I, uh…" She said

Tsukune fell back, pushing himself away a little with his feet, but then freaking out like an idiot. "It's not what you think! Really! I'm sorry!" He said, his nose suddenly began bleeding.

" *sigh* Really Aono? Really? At least act like you've seen that area. Man the hell up." Draco said, pinching his bridge of the nose.

"Oh! you're bleeding!" The pinkette said pulling out a tissue and just a dab away from the blood.

'Good thing I can control my blood urges' Draco thought.

Back to Tsukune, the girl suddenly froze. "I… I can't," She said, holding her chest and, from the look of it, she was breathing heavier, "I shouldn't," She said again, "But, that smell!" She said, breathing heavily again.

"Need an inhaler or something?" Draco asked

"smell?" Tsukune said, smelling her hair. "Her hair smells so good!" He said under his breath, swooning, but the red clad man heard it enough.

"And just how perverse can you make yourself out to be?" He said.

The girl suddenly grabbed Tsukune's face. "Sorry, I can't help it, 'cause I'm a vampire!" She said, leaning in to bit his neck.

"What a twist!" Draco said to the fourth wall in a Shyamalon parody.

"You bit me!" Tsukune complained, with anime waterfall tears falling.

"Well duh, she's a vamp, retard. She can't help it." Draco said.

"So you guys are going to Yokai Academy too?" She asked.

"Yup. First year I have a feeling that I'll fit in" Draco said, smirking underneath that mask.

"Uh..yeah. it's my first year too" Tsukune said.

"Really? Me too!" The pinkette vampire said.

"Oh, So Whaddya know?" Tsukune said.

"Undoubtedly more than you, jabroni" Draco said.

"I have to ask," She started, her knees buckling a little, "What do you think about… Well, about vampires?" She asked shyly, turning back and forth a bit.

"They're cool. As long as they don't sparkle. Also I can relate. I'm part Blood Demon." Draco said.

"Really? That's amazing. " she said with glee.

"And trust me, my blood is very acidic. You'll be foaming for days." He said.

"They're fine by me. I've got no problem with vampires or demons in the slightest, if you guys wanna call yourselves monsters, more power to ya." Tsukune said.

'Poor deluded fool.' Draco said.

"Oh thank you both! You two are my first friends!" She said, hugging the two boys painfully.

_'oh man! Here's a hug that would put She Hulk to shame!' _thought Draco. "Alright friends indeed."

"Sounds good to me." Said Tsukune.

"Fantastic! I was worried because I didn't have any friends here, yet. Oh, yeah, my name's Moka Akashiya by the way." She said.

"Draco Bloodgrave" he said calmly.

"Wow! That's a cool name!" Moka said.

"That's how I react to his name too. Anyways I'm Tsukune Aono." He said.

"Well, I'll see you guys later, then!" She said, picking up her bike and riding off.

"Just you and me then, huh?" Tsukune asked, looking at-"hey where'd he go?" He asked looking for the red clad man.

"Sorry, but this the part where I abandon you." He said while standing on a tree branch, and then he took off, hopping tree to tree like a ninja. "Eat your heart out, Assassin's Creed! Naruto's got shit on me!" He shouted

Draco finally reached the school and took his seat in the last two rows of the class, close to Tsukune, who sat one seat in front of the red clad man to the right, and in front of a blue haired girl. The teacher finally stepped up in front of the room at that point. "Well, hello class. If you're new here, welcome to Yokai Academy!" She said happily. "My name is Shizuka Nekonome and I'll be your teacher." She said, raising one hand like a kitten batting at something.

_' She reminded me of Felicia of the Darkstalkers or Taokaka from BlazBlue.'_ Thought Draco.

"I'm sure you all are already aware of this, but Youkai Academy is a school built for the sake of monsters!" Said the neko teacher.

This made Tsukune freeze as he tried to absorb what she just said. 'A school f-for m-mon-monster?!' He started to freak out.

'Uh-oh, looks like Tsukune is about to piss himself yet again. I have to do something to help the young jabroni' Draco thought. "Hey! Don't worry! They're just meat eating monsters in this school!" He whispered loudly to Tsukune as he nearly lost control of his bladder. 'Well I tried.' Draco thought.

"The fact is that the world is currently dominated by humans. If we are to survive, we must learn to coexist with them." Miss Nekonome said.

'Intriguing..' Draco thought.

"Which brings us to: our first rule! Except for special circumstances, as long as you're on campus, you must always remain in your human form." She said.

'I can kick ass in either my human or dragon form.' Draco smirks underneath his mask.

Rule number 2! Never EVER reveal your monster identity to another student. I'm sure you can see why. Everyone WILL follow these rules, right?" She asked happily.

"Bunch of boring ass rules." Said the guy sitting in front of Draco. He wore his uniform loosely and had an number of piercings.

'I have a feeling that this ass clown will be on my hit list.' Thought Draco.

The teacher looked confused for a minute and grabbed her attendance book. "And you are… Ah, Saizou Komiya!" She said happily again.

"Would it not be better for us to eat up any humans we find? Or in the case of beautiful girls, to molest them?" Saizou commented as his tongue slithered out, freaking out Tsukune and getting a small snarl from Draco.

'That's it! Looks like you're on top of my hit list, bub! Great I sounded like Logan!' Thought Draco.

"Oh no, that wouldn't be possible," Nekonome-sensei answered. "Since here at Youkai academy, the teachers and students are all monsters; there are no genuine humans here! Since this academy is completely covered by a secret barrier, any human who somehow wonders in, will be killed immediately." The fact that she said that caused Tsukune to mentally freak out a little, the addition to Saizou giving him a creepy look wasn't helping him calm down.

"Wait a minute. Wouldn't that beat the purpose of coexisting with humans? How's killing them would help?" Draco asked.

"Truthfully I'm not sure how; only the creator of the school would know the answer to that." She said.

"I'm so sorry I'm late," a girl's voice called from the class room door. "After the entrance ceremony I kind of got lost in the school."

Nekonome looked over to the girl and smiled. "It's fine, why don't you introduce yourself."

"O.k.," The girl revealed to be Moka as she stepped into the room and faced the class. "My name is Moka Akashiya! It's nice to meet you all!" Immediately the boys(and some girls)went crazy as they looked at the beautiful girl.

"Is that really her human form?"

"She's so hot!"

"I think I'm in love!"

"I'm so glad she's in my class!"

"Am I the only one who isn't a perverted ass-clown?!" Draco said out loud, which caught the vampire pinkette's attention.

"Draco! Tsukune! It's you guys! I'm glad we're in the same class together!" She used the power of anime logic to get across the room so quickly to give the two said boys a bone crushing bear hug.

"Oh come on! I just healed from your last death hug!" Draco shouted.

Little bit later, we see our three main characters walking through the school together, Tsukune being dragged by Moka, and Draco with both hands in his pocket besides Tsukune. Has he looked around the school, he noticed some death glares from the guys so he used the most intimidating technique in all of anime: the Killer Intent. Making the poor dudes scared shitless. "Tch. Bitches." He scoffed.

By the vending machine, Moka and Tsukune both reached for their drinks at the same time, causing their hands to touch and of course, like a wimp, Tsukune just jumped away. "I-I'm sorry!" He apologized.

'My god. Like I mentioned earlier this chapter, he makes Shinji Ikari looked manly. Or least Yuki Amano from Mirai Nikki!' Thought Draco as he roll his eyes at Tsukune's behavior.

"Oh Tsukune! You're so funny!" Moka said as she lightly tapped Tsukune, throwing him into a pillar, shattering it.

"Whoa. To him it's like getting a love tap from the Incredible Hulk." Draco said. Then he proceed to get a soda.

They are sat down on a bench, opened their drinks and started drinking. "This is fun, huh?" Moka asked. Tsukune looked away for a moment and Moka got concerned, but then he took a drink and she calmed down and took one as well. Craziest thing they saw is Draco drinking his soda through his mask. One of them was about to ask, but...

"My dragon senses are tingling!" Draco said, ominously.

"Hey sexy. Moka Akashiya right?" Saizou said, appeared out of the corner in a pedo stalker manner.

"Look at what the cat dragged in and pissed all over." Said Draco which made Saizou grow a anime tick mark, but ignored the red clad dragon/demon hybrid.

In an instant, he had Tsukune by the neck. "What's a hot babe like you doing with a numb-nuts like this guy?" He asked, glaring at Tsukune.

"Least it's better than being a CLB like you." Draco said.

"CLB?" Saizou asked, glaring at Draco.

"That's right. CLB, Creepy, Little, Bastard" answered Draco.

The CLB smirked at the young drake(not the lame ass rapper from Canada) and throw Tsukune to the vending machine. And he turned to Draco. "Want to go too, punk?" He asked.

"Oh? See, that would be intimidating if you were… Well, intimidating." Draco said, smirking underneath his mask.

"Are you mocking me?" Saizou asked again, getting pissed.

"You bet ya roid up ass I am. Now let's some badass music" Draco said, then Bad Day by Daniel Powter is playing in the background.

"This is your badass music? I'm not getting my ass kicked to this!" Saizou said in an outrage gripping the shirt of Draco.

"I begged to differ" Draco said, vanished quickly and suddenly throw a Superman punch to Saizou getting him staggered, followed up with a flying tiger knee, ballet roundhouse kick, takes him down by the arm and finish him off with a huge punt to the head, sending him flying, thus ending the song.

**"GAME!" **said the voice from Super Smash Bros. Brawl game.**  
**

"heh. I kicked ass." Draco said, leaving the scene with Moka and an injured Tsukune.

Meanwhile on the roof of the school...for no reason. "Wow, that was scary." Said Moka.

"Yeah well least we have free drinks from that experience, plus I just showcase my mad skillz!" Draco said, and started drinking through his magic mask. "Why is it magic? Sense Kakashi can shoot fire from his mouth without burning his mask, why not me eat and drink through my mask? Because it's cool that way." Draco said looking at the fourth wall.

"Are you sure you're okay, Tsukune?" Asked Moka

"He's a big boy. I've got a friend of mine back in New York who gets decapitated, shoot, impaled, but he turned out okay" Draco said.

Meanwhile in New York, Deadpool sneezed. "Achoo! Draco must be talking about me to his friends. He grows up so fast!" Deadpool said, tear running down like waterfalls.

Back at Yokai Academy. "Yeah I'm alright. That guy's really strong though." Tsukune said.

"Not impressed. I've once beat the Hulk in a arm wrestling match." Draco bragged.

"The who?" Asked Tsukune.

"Nevermind." Draco said.

Tsukune looked concerned for a minute, then looked at Moka and Draco. Moka looked confused, but then giggled. "Oh, Tsukune, you're so funny! Back there you almost acted like you've never seen a monster before." She said, patting his back. "So, what kind of a monster are you anyway?" She asked, then looked like she remembered something. "Oh, wait, we're not supposed to reveal that to each other." She said.

'Whew. That was too close.' Draco thought.

"But you told me who what you are." Said Tsukune

"Yeah, I didn't know it was the rules then." Moka said sheepishly.

"Besides, we also we were not on school grounds at the time." Said Draco.

"You know, you don't look like a vampire much, Moka." Tsukune said, looking at her.

"It's called disguising yourself. What do think why I wear this mask over my bottom half of my face?" Said Draco.

"I thought you're some kind of ninja or something?" Tsukune asked.

"Perhaps." Said Draco, stroking his imaginary beard.

"Well, I don't look like that right now, but…" She said, pulling her shirt open slightly. "Look." She said exposing a silver jewelry.

"Nice bling" said Draco.

Tsukune on the other hand panicked however. "Look at what?! I can't look there!" He said, freaking out.

"Are you blind man? The pretty bling! Gee, what do you think ya perv?" Draco said.

"It's okay, guys. Look at the Rosario on my chest. If I were to take this off, I would change. I would turn into my true form, a powerful and terrifying vampire." She said.

"So I can't buy it off from you?" Asked Draco.

Moka giggled. "No silly." The pinkette answered.

"Damn it. That would make a great gift for my girlfriend Laura. Oh well!" Said Draco.

"A real vampire?" Tsukune said quietly.

"That's why I wear it, as a charm to seal my powers away. I can't even take it off myself." She said, holding it close.

"Sounds heavy." Draco said.

"That's okay." Tsukune said, drawing both of their attentions. "Even if you get a little scary sometimes, I'm sure you're still the same Moka." He said.

"Why not. Like I said back at the forest, I'm cool with vampires." Draco said.

"I knew you'd understand! You two are my first friends here!" She said, tackling and hugging her friends.

"I like hugs and all, but tone it down please?" Draco begged.

"Oh and you're my first in another way, too, Tsukune." She said.

"In what way?" He asked.

"Get a room you too." Draco said. Feeling like he's in the third wheel.

Moka giggled again at Draco's shenanigans. "Until now, all I've ever had was tomato juice and transfusion packs. I never sucked anyone's blood before yours today." She said in a slightly dreamy tone.

Draco started laughing at Tsukune's misfortune. "Hahaha! Sorry dude. You're her walking vending machine now." He said holding his sides.

"It tasted so sweet, so rich. That feeling. I'll never forget it." She said, leaning in closer, getting her mouth closer to Tsukune's neck.

Suddenly, Tsukune freaked out and pushed her back a bit. "I'm sorry. I have to go! See ya later!" He said, taking off.

"But, wait…" She said.

"Well that was rude." Draco said. "Let's before he'll do something stupid like almost any shonen anime male would do." He said, both him and Moka run after the poor sap.

Meanwhile, Tsukune was running through the halls, freaking out that everyone around him was actually a monster and the way he was running made it look like he shit himself. Seriously. Later, he had all of his valuables and stood just outside of the school gates, looking back at it. "I don't think this school's for me." He said, turning to leave.

At that point, Draco and Moka caught up to him. "Tsukune!" She shouted and Draco just lazily wave his right at Tsukune and said, "howdy". "You were acting weird back there." She said.

"I...I think I should go to a human school." Tsukune said.

"Gee I wonder why?" Draco asked sarcastically.

Moka was shocked at this. "A human school? Why Tsukune?" The pinkette asked.

He turned around to face his friends. "I really like you, Moka and you're cool too Draco. But I don't think I have what it takes to be here. I just don't think I belong here." Said Tsukune.

"Look dude. I respect your decision, but in my opinion, to put it bluntly: ball-less." Draco said.

Moka now, won't accept this. "No way." She said as she rushed forward and tried to his stuff from him. "You can't go to a human school! You can't!" She said.

"Moka, Please!" Tsukune said, putting whatever might has to keep his things from the pinkette.

Moka now let go it lightly and looked down. "I'm sorry Tsukune, it's just that I don't like humans very much." She said.

"Wow. Really? That's just racist" Draco said, shook his head, with his arms folded?

"They can be cruel. I know because I attended human schools all the way up through Junior High." She said.

"Still racist. You're now just clumping them. That doesn't make you any better than them." Draco said.

"I was lonely, because humans...they don't believe in monsters." She said.

"You're doing it again." Draco pointed it out. "I know several human beings that believes in monsters. We've fought mutants, gods, aliens, super-humans, so on." Draco said.

"I felt so different. It's like I shouldn't even be there. It's all I think about." Moka said.

"That sounds like insecurity. You're not making enough effort into reaching out and connect with others." Draco said, bluntly. 'And she makes Hinata Hyūga from Naruto look like Wolverine.'He thought.

"But then you guys said you didn't mind vampires." She said, looking up, despite having tears, she's happy again. "And for the first time in my life I didn't feel alone anymore." She said, wiping those tears away.

"Sorry to be blunt, but it is started to feel like I'm in a My Little Pony fan fiction." Draco said, feeling slightly annoyed at the display of this scene.

"But...what if I turned out to be one of those humans you hate so much? Would you still like me?" Tsukune asked.

"Personally I could care less if you're human or not. I don't like you because you're an annoying, perverted dumb ass jabroni." Draco said.

"Tsukune, what are you saying?" Asked Moka.

"I'm...a human". Tsukune said.

Draco looked on boredly. "Uh yeah. Kinda knew that."

"What? But how!?" Tsukune said, shocked.

"Calm yourself, spaz. I sense no supernatural aura around you and I can read your body movement, not that it is needed after the bus scene." Draco said.

"I'm sorry, that's what I am. There's been a major mixup!" Tsukune said.

"Ya don't say? What, was your dad drunk, trying to poon a nun and picked up the packet on this school? That would be the only logical explanation." Said Draco

Moka slowly backed away. "You're lying. You have to be, no human could have gotten in here!" She said.

"Somehow he did, with the magic of plot convenience." Draco said.

"I should've known you'd look at me like that!" Tsukune said in a dejected tone.

"Is it really true, Tsukune?" She said, reaching out for him, oblivious to the fact Draco was nodding.

"Just stay away from me!" Tsukune snapped. "You hate humans, don't you?! Well, that's okay! I don't need you! I don't need monsters for friends anyway!" He started sobbing, cringing up.

"Now both of you are racist. I hope you two are proud. Wow. Just, wow." Draco said, shaking his head this scene.

Moka looked shocked and absolutely rejected and Tsukune took a feminine pose(A/N: I'm not kidding. Go watch the anime) who just got scared or offended, looking like he was about to cry, then just ran off.

"Tsukune, wait! Come back!" Moka pleaded, but to go after him but Draco put his hand on her shoulder.

"Just let him go. He made his decision. Selfish, but his decision none the less." Draco said, in his serious tone.

"No! I'm going after him!" She said, running off to find Tsukune.

"Aight then, let's find your walking smoothie. Shouldn't be too far." He said, using a teleporting ability, similar to his friend, Nightcrawler. "BAMF!" He yelled, appearing on top of the tree. Suddenly something alerts him. "I sense trouble." He said, going to source of this.

Meanwhile, Moka still running to find Tsukune, suddenly stopped when Saizou appeared from behind the tree. "So where do you think you're going? Stick around, babe." The CLB said.

"Sorry, I'm busy right now." Moka said, with a confident tone.

Saizou started chuckling, as he began changing. "How about gettin' busy with my true form! I'm an orc!" He said, his voice changing.

Draco started laughing. "Not impressed. I've seen better. " He said. "Moka, you go ahead and get Tsukune, I handle Saizou!"

"Right!" She said, running after Tsukune.

"I'll rip you to shreds!" Saizou said, confidently.

Draco getting in his fighting stance(think Deathstroke's from Injustice). "Shall we dance?" He smirks underneath his mask.

Saizou started throwing strikes and Draco keeps dodging every blow. Saizou tries use his to grab the red clad monster but Draco grabbed it, and pulls him to his direction and kicked Saizou so hard, he went flying straight to a tree. "Now to find the others." Draco said as he runs off.

Meanwhile, Tsukune was still running to get to the bus stop, till he was stopped by Moka.

"Tsukune! I'm so sorry! Please forgive me! I guess monsters and humans are too different to get along!" She said, crying while hugging Tsukune.

"Don't cry Moka, what Draco said to me back there was right." Tsukune said.

"You are correct, sir!." Draco said, appears in red smoke. "Now kids, remember: discrimination is wrong and also keep your pets spayed and/or neutered." Said Draco. "Now let's get out here." He said, but suddenly his neck got caught by Saizou's tongue.

"What are you loser! Show me your monster form!" Saizou said, rushing trying to punch Draco, but to no avail, Draco caught it.

"Gotcha now, loser!." He taunted, but Draco suddenly disappeared in a red blood mist. "Damn it! He got away!" He cursed, unbeknownst to him Draco is invisible. But Saizou didn't care, he started walking towards Moka and Tsukune.

Tsukune now in front of Moka, 'protecting' her. "I won't let you harm Moka!" He shouted, but Saizou swatted him so hard and hit the tree hard.

"Tsukune!" Moka yelled running towards the downed human boy.

"Now you're mine Moka-!" Saizou got interrupted by an invisible Draco who gave him a flying lariat. "RAINMAKER!" Draco shouted, who reappeared.

"Tsukune! I'm so sorry! I-" Moka started but Tsukune interrupted.

"Even if you are a vampire, I still… I still… like you." Tsukune said, putting his hand on Moka's shoulder, before he passed out for a second and his hand slipped and took off the Rosary

Draco now was about to impale Saizou, but both of them stop by Moka's transformation sequence.

"So that's her true form huh? Not bad." Draco said.

"She's an S-class Super monster! A real vampire!" Saizou said in fear. Moka actually wasn't doing much of anything. She was just stretching for the most part, then jumped up and down a few times to limber up her footwork. "No! This isn't right! She's only looking at me, but I can't stop shaking!" He said, then looked like he was trying to collect himself. "Hey, get it together, man, 'cuz if you took down a vampire…" He thought, getting some of his cocky arrogance back.

"Nope!" Draco said, glaring at Saizou.

Moka yawned, putting her hand in front of her mouth, then glared at him again. "It's time for you to know your place." She said, sounding annoyed. She merely lifted her leg and did a simple kick, sending his monkey ass skidding across the ground all the way back to the cliff wall, which he slammed into hard, breaking most of it away.

"Yes, ma'am, I will remember that." He said, passing out.

"So quick! Whee!" The bat said, then flew away.

"Now that is a vampire, ladies and gentlemen. None of that pussy-ass twilight shit!" Draco said,in his human form, looking at the fourth wall.

Moka put the Rosary back on and changed to her normal self again, falling to her knees in exhaustion, she then pulled Tsukune so his head was resting on her thigh like a pillow. He woke up shortly after that. "Oh, thank goodness, you're finally awake, Tsukune." She said in a relieved tone. "Hey, are you alright? You aren't hurt anywhere, are you?" She asked, looking him over.

He looked dazed, but then picked up the bus schedule. "The bus… What? It doesn't come here on different times, but different days?! What, am I reading this right? The bus only comes here once a month!?" He panicked.

"Yup. Didn't you know?" She asked happily.

"Well that was quite a battle. I get to showcase some of my skills!" Draco said.

With the way his head was turned, Moka could now clearly see the bleeding scratch on his cheek. "Oh, no, you're bleeding! Here, let me help you." She said, getting out a tissue.

Meanwhile, Draco was drawing on the unconscious Saizou. "Hehehe. That's takes care of that. Now let's see what the love birds are up." He said and he saw Moka sucking Tsukune's blood. "Well, that's all folks!" Draco waves to the readers.

(A/N: yeah, yeah it kinda sucks. But it's my first story, I'm not perfect at this, but I was inspired by Sai Kunai Blade.)


	3. Chapter 2: succubus plus trouble

(AN: I'm switching it to Draco's point of view from now on)

Another oh so glorious day in he- I mean Yokai Academy, my alarm clock started beeping so I accidentally destroy it with my blood claws. "Man I hate it when I do that." I said to myself. Got my ass out of bed, still wearing my mask and boxers revealing my well toned muscles with tribal tattoos on my arms. "Now to shower, do my morning stretching and eat some breakfast jalapeño sausages. Then I'll sleep through Nekonome's lectures about cats." I said.

Later after my off screen morning rituals, I walked out of the dorm, all dressed in a different uniform(Dante's outfit from DMC2, with black combat boots) and saw Tsukune getting his blood sucked by Moka. And now Tsukune runs around in circles like his ass is on fire or something. "You can't treat me like I'm your breakfast!" He said, running off.

"I know you're a vampire and all, but you really need to control that." I said to her.

"I know..." she said, quietly.

"I could've offer you my blood but it's acidic. Not safe for drinking. Sorry. Well I'm to tortu- I mean find Tsukune." I said, but I really wanted to torture the bed wetting doofus.

Later in the woods, I found Tsukune moaning and bitching. "It doesn't hurt that much and she doesn't leave a scar, but still there's no getting around the fact that Moka's a vampire." He said, checking his neck.

"So she used you as breakfast huh?" I said, teleported from out of nowhere, Nightcrawler style(with red blood mist). "You know she's a vampire, she can't help it, might as get use to it."

"Easy for you to say, you're not her blood bank!" He said.

"Goddammit can you tone down your voice? It's like your balls hadn't dropped yet." I said, picking my right ear with my pinky finger. "Besides I could have given her my blood if it isn't acidic."

"But still, what if that other Moka is the real one, though?" He asked in fear.

"Between her and the other students, how am I gonna make it in this scary-ass place!" He said, bawling like a baby.

"No more crying Tsukune. It's very distracting. Don't you worry your candy-ass, it's my job to protect people. Even your sorry punk ass. " I said.

Suddenly, we both heard a girl collapsed, she has blue-hair and she's on the ground on her knees, holding her chest. "Please, help me!" She said.

Tsukune ran around while I'll Bloodported(A/N:think Rain's waterport from Mortal Kombat, with blood) to her. "You aright?" Both Tsukune and I asked.

"It just hit me. I'm so dizzy." She said, looking up, revealing she was as beautiful as Moka at least. Not to mention she had massive jugs!. "I'm sorry, but could you give me a hand." She asked.

"Sure thing." I said helping her up.

Then she leaned into Tsukune a little bit, pressing her boobs into him, causing him to freak out again. "Is something wrong?" She asked.

"Um… No, nothing at all! Let's get you to the nurse's office." He said.

We got to about the place where we had an altercation with Saizou. "Sorry I have to put you out this Draco. You too Tsukune." She said.

"Ain't no thing." I said.

"Sure no problem." Tsukune said nervously.

But we just realized something. "How do you know our names?" I asked.

"The girl looked surprised for a minute, but then smiled and waved dismissively. "Oh, don't be silly. We are in the same class after all. In fact, you sit right in front of me, Draco."

"Oh yeah now I remember you." I said.

And so the flashback started, back to when Tsukune dropped his book after learning the school was for monsters and Kurumu looked at him sneakily, then at me.

"See?" She asked Tsukune, looking at the flashback.

"See? What am I supposed to be seeing?" Tsukune asked.

"Please excuse my meatbag 'friend', he can't break the fourth wall." I said.

She started giggling, but suddenly fell forward but I caught her. "You okay, Miss-"I started but she cut me off.

"Kurumu Koruno." She answered weakly. "I'm sorry. It's because of this weird condition I have with my body. Every now and then my breasts sort of cramp up." The bluenette said.

"What! Your breasts?!" Tsukune panicked.

"Seriously, Aono? Is there a time where you don't panic towards female anatomies or anything sexual?" I asked very annoyed.

"Yeah, my breasts, they just get all tight like they're being squeezed or something!" Kurumu said, rubbing them on my chest, which caused some weird-ass bouncing noise.

'Oh god I hope Laura doesn't find out.' I thought keeping my hands to myself. Then my stomach started gurgling. 'Oh god here's that breakfast jalapeño sausages I had off screen earlier this chapter.'

"Draco, Tsukune?" She asked.

"Yes?" We both asked as I clutch my stomach.

"Look into my eyes." She said, lifting her head. "Listen to me. I want you two to be my best friends."

"Yes Kurumu! I would love to be friends with you! ." Tsukune said.

Meanwhile I was groaning, holding my stomach." Umm...yeah Kur-*BURP!* I started but burped really loud in Kurumu's face.

"Oh god that reeks! EWWWWW!" Kurumu freaking out.

"Whew! Sorry it's the sausages I had. You were saying?" I asked.

"Yes well, anyways you will-" she started but I burped again, which earned me a slightly irritated look from the busty bluenette.

"Sorry I you were saying?" I asked.

She pinched the bridge of her nose at my repulsive behavior. "Okay, you done?" She asked.

"...perhaps." I answered.

"Alright. I want you to-" I interrupted her.

"IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT YOU WANT!" I shouted, sounded like the pro wrestler, Dwayne The Rock Johnson. "Listen here, your wiles don't affect me so better luck next time, succubus." I said walking off, not caring for Tsukune.

Speaking of pussy-pillow, Tsukune is hugging her now, not making enough effort to break out of her spell.

"Tsukune, you're such a naughty boy!" She laughed as he now hugged her from behind, his hands close to her boobs.

"Tsukune? What's going on? Who's she?" Moka asked with a heartbroken look on her face.

"Who am I? I'm in their class, we're friends now. Right stud muffin?" She said, looking at Tsukune.

"Sure thing, babe." Tsukune said.

'Tch. I know he knows what going on but he's not even fighting.' I thought.

"Well, we should get going, guys. Because class is about to start." She said, using her charm on Tsukune again, then turned and used it on me again but failed.

"Don't try me, succubus. Or you'll wakened sleeping giant that I should have used on Saizou." I said, as my eyes glowed red with 10 percent killer intent pouring out of me.

"One day, Draco. Just like Tsukune, you'll be mine!" Kurumu said in her false bravado and walked away. 'Yeah right, bitch. I belong to Laura.' I thought.

"Wait, Tsukune!" Moka said.

"No. I don't wanna wait for you. I'm tired of being used as a substitute for your breakfast." Tsukune said, shocking Moka and obviously hurting her feelings.

"Oh that's just cold. I'll deal with you later Aono, and I don't care if you are under her spell!" I said. And I can sense him mentally saying that "he's fucked" or "it isn't his fault".

"Isn't really necessary? He is under a spell after all." Moka asked.

"is to me and I don't care. He hurt your feelings and don't worry he'll live. He's protected by plot armor." I said.

Later in Ms. Nekonome's class, as I predicted earlier this chapter, She was lecturing us about cats and me sleeping, having kinky dreams about Laura."Oh yeah, Laura. I like the way you-" but I got interrupted by the school bell which woke me up. "Aw man. Right before the big finish!" I shouted, getting stares from the other students. "Fuck ya'll lookin' at?" I asked them and they walked away.

In the next scene I walking around listening to Godsmack and saw Kurumu encounter Moka. "I hear you're a vampire, huh? That's what people are saying." Kurumu asked, jumping down, revealing her panties to anyone looking.

"Whoa did you see that?" The perv asked but I thrown a few blood bolts at him.(A/N: think Starfire's starbolts but red.)

"Anyone of you ass clowns wanted to answer that?" I asked with my hands glowing blood red. And the pervs shook their heads no. "Yeah that's what I thought." I said.

"Anyway, I came here to make a declaration of war." Kurumu said to Moka walking a little ways passed her.

"A declaration of war?" Moka repeated, confused.

"Yeah, that's right. I've got this big plan, but you keep messing it up, Moka." She said.

"What plan?" Moka asked, turning her head to look at her.

"Oh, let me explain," She said, backing up, "My plan was to turn all the guys in the school into my personal love harem. And it was working, too, thanks to my booby trap." She said, turning in a way that made her boobs bounce as Moka and I sweatdropped. "Plenty of guys were falling into it-" I interrupt her. "Except me!" I said. "-And why wouldn't they? I am a succubus after all." She said, then in an anime animation, she was prancing in place with guys spinning around her.

"Wow. Can somebody say oh I don't know ego much!?" I said with my arms folded.

"Hey wait a minute, it's against school rules to reveal our monster identity." Moka said.

"Honestly Moka, do you think everyone listen to the school rules?" I asked.

Then she turned her attention to me. "As for you, Draco; you will join me in my harem." She said.

"No can do succubitch. I refuse to be in your orgy. Besides, I have a girlfriend back home." I said. God I missed her so much!

She just stood there, flabbergasted by my own words. "You dare reject me? No one rejects me!" She said.

"Just did, bitch. Just did." I said, flipping her off.

She now turned her attention to Moka, pressing her boobs into her's(Moka) chest.

"I had it with your man stealing!" She said pointing her finger in her face.

"What? I'm not trying to steal anyone." Moka said with innocence.

"That's why I've stolen Tsukune from you." Kurumu said cockily.

"Speaking of Pussy-pillow, there he is." I said as Tsukune appears out of nowhere.

"Moka!" He said.

"What, Tsukune?" Moka asked harshly.

"No need to be harsh, Moka. He was under a spell after all." I said.

"Moka, look, I'm really sorry for what I said to you this-" He tried to say before being interrupted by Kurumu grabbing him.

"Hey there Tsukune!" She said happily.

"I'm sorry, but I gotta speak to Moka"

This made Kurumu get aggrivated, then forcing Tsukune to look at her and she uses her love charm on him, making him into her puppet again.

"Hey, Moka, Tsukune smells really good, doesn't he? Almost like a human." She said hanging on Tsukune's shoulder.

'Does that mean that-?' I thought.

"But of course we know that a human could never get into this school." She said.

'Oh well. Never mind.' I thought.

"It's a shame that all you do is only use him as a means to drink blood." Kurumu stated

"What? No I don't, Tsukune is my friend." Moka said in defense.

"No I'm not. I'm just just a substitute for your breakfest, Moka, nothing else." Tsukune deadpanned.

"Oh my, that's just awful." Kurumu added.

And just like that, Moka ran away crying.

"Wait, Moka!" I shouted to reach her.

"That's right. Cry home, loser!" Kurumu said smiling.

And that's where I lost it. I punched Tsukune in the face so hard and make him fall to the floor. Kurumu was scared shitless after what I just did. I planted my right boot to his chest and I was charging my blood bolt. "You have five seconds to get away or he's dead.." I said darkly.

"But wait I-" she started.

"One."I counted slowly.

And she took off like Quicksilver and took the helpless meat puppet with her to patch him up to the school's infirmary.

Meanwhile we see Moka was outside behind the school in a ball crying.

"So, is that all it takes to send you packing?" A voice echoed from somewhere.

Moka looked up and looked around and she didn't see anybody.

Her rosary then glowed brightly.

"You?" Moka questioned.

"That girl back there was a succubus. A powerful one. She placed Tsukune under her spell. We have to hurry before she's able to kiss him." Inner Moka said.

"What, why?" She asked.

"Because whomever a succubus kisses, that person become their slave for eternity. She'll drain the life out of Tsukune until he dies." Inner Moka explained. "You have to hurry and stop her."

Meanwhile at the school's infermary...

"Yahoohoo! I did it! In your face, Moka!" Kurumu shouted in celebration of her bittersweet victory and started dancing.

(A/N: I'm going to skip the part dialoge between Kurumu and Tsukune because I'm lazy. So sue me)

Kurumu sprouted her bat wings and tail, causing Tsukune to scream like a little girl and ready to kill him till I broke the door off its hinges. "Here's Johnny!" I said with both blood swords in each hand.

"Draco? You came to save me?" Tsukune asked.

"Yeah saving your candy-ass ain't charity work. You'll have to pay me after this." I said, taking the page out of Deathstroke and Deadpool's book. My two heroes.

Then Moka came in and pushed Kurumu out the window. "I came to save you Tsukune." She said.

"Moka!" He shouted.

"Alright good now get your asses out of here before-" Suddenly, she came flying back and wrapped her tail around Tsukune's neck, flying out of the window. Moka grabbed onto him and was yanked out and then I go after them.

"Tsukune, are you okay?" Moka asked.

"Yeah." Tsukune answered weakly as Kurumu dropped down.

"Excellent. Now I get to kill you both!" She laughed evilly.

"Think again, bitch!" I said as I dropkick her from out of nowhere. "Good thing I watched a lot of pro wrestling." But unfortunately that move didn't put her down for long She came flying back, swinging her claws savagely. "MOVE, BITCH! GET OUT THE WAY!" I shouted, tackling them to the ground. I turned around to see the trees fall as they were sliced.

"She cut through those trees like they were butter!" Tsukune said in a scared tone.

"So she thinks she's safe flying? Guess it's up to me now." I said as my black metallic dragon wings sprouted from my back and flew straight at Kurumu. "Not so tough now are ya?"

"Now you're pissing me off!" Kurumu shouted flying towards me.

"Good. Taste these!" I shouted firing off barrages of blood blades and blood bolts at her. Then I created a blood bo staff and smack her with it sending her falling to a nearby tree. I saw Moka has her rosary remove by Tsukune. "I guess you want to finish this?" I asked.

"You never cease to amaze me, Dragon. And yes, I'll take it from here." The Inner Moka said.

"Sure why not? Kill the bitch." I said.

"With pleasure." She said.

Suddenly Tsukune in all his idiotic glory, just stood there in front of Kurumu preventing the badass Moka from trying to kill her. "Wait! Why did you do this, Kurumu?" Tsukune asked.

"Who gives a fuck? I don't." I said.

"I did it to keep my race alive. We Succubae are few in number, so in order for our race to survive, we need to carefully pick our destined one out of a large pool of men we seduce with our love charm." She explained.

"Well, she had a good reason for it. We've done enough; she seems like a good person deep down. Let's be friends with her, okay? Like the three of us. You can never have to many friends." Tsukune said.

I glare at him with my eyes glowing red. "You're lucky you're Moka's vending machine, or I'll blood bend you into a pretzel the next time you make a friendship speech. This ain't a My Little Pony fan fiction." I said.

Moka was about to put her rosary back on but I asked her a question. "When you do those high kicks of yours, are you aware that you're wearing a skirt?" I asked her while smirking beneath my mask. Moka, in her irritation, aimed a kick at me, but I dodged it. She placed the rosary on her choker and allowed the seal to do its job.

The next day...

"The Rosary spoke to you?" Tsukune asked.

"Yeah, it's weird, huh." Maybe the seal's getting weaker or something." Moka wondered.

"Weird. You know, she may not think it, but you're both my friends. I couldn't bear to be without either Moka, so if you wanna suck my blood, it's fine by me." Tsukune said.

"Make another speech about friendship again Aono, see what happens!" I said with my hands glowing blood red.

"Morning!" Kurumu shouted happily coming out of nowhere.

"What now, Kurumu?" I asked slightly annoyed.

"I baked some cute little cookies for us. How about you and I eat them together?" She asked.

"Why?" I asked.

"Oh, come on, I already told you I was looking for my one and only destined partner for life right?" She said, wiggling back and forth, to which we all nodded. "Well, I've decided it's you, my dear Draco!"

"WHAT?! Why me?! After all I did to you? I even called you a bitch multiple times!"

"Well I do love a man who treats me so roughly!" She said and I was flabbergasted.

"What is wrong with you?! Did that battle cause you to be brain dead or something?!" I asked.

"Oh Draco. You're so funny!" She said.

"Wait! Draco is with me, just like Tsukune!" Moka said.

"What the- you can only have one of us, better to stick with him." I said, pointing at Aono.

"Well, I'm not sure who I'll choose yet. You may not be as sweet as Tsukune, but you're more protective and dependable." She said.

"Hey, have I ever mentioned that I have a mutant girlfriend?" I said.


End file.
